


Delay of Cat-ification

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: This particular Herobrine and his wife Lie belong to http://theoverworldqueen.tumblr.com/ and are the version in the ongoing Skype roleplay we both are part of. [The rp logs are here- http://fearofaherobrine.tumblr.com/] And they share a server with my characters from this fic- http://archiveofourown.org/works/4193259/chapters/9471279TheOverWorldQueen is also a fic with the same Lie and brine in a different timeline - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11608870/1/Overworld-Queen





	

Lie sighed heavily as she walked through the workroom, having a houseful of baby dragons plus Stevie was wearing her out even with Notch’s babysitting assistance. Cp had gone somewhere with Endrea and now it was getting dark outside with no sign of them returning. She laid a bit of stone at an angle against the wall and poured an eternal spring into it. It wasn’t like it would damage the floor anyway. With a sigh she stripped off her clothes, putting them away and chewing on an apple as she did so. The female brine slipped into the water with a sigh, it wasn’t warm, but she was and it was acceptable for her purposes. Outside the rain began to fall and she drowsily watched the gentle droplets paint the windows of her shared bedroom. Slowly her eyes slipped closed and she dozed lightly against the wall as the moon rose high above.  
Cp let himself in quietly. He grumbled as he shook the raindrops off his hair. The red heart in his chest gave a little pulse and he sensed the closeness of his mate. His hearts skipped a little as he thought of her and hurried up along the ramp to their bedroom, lightning illuminating him briefly as he passed the open archways.  
Herobrine ducked to get under the short doorway and slip like a shadow into the half lit room, feeling a sense of his old creepiness as his eyes cast a dim illumination on the woman dozing in the makeshift bath. Her expression peaceful and her hair drifting like strands of pale moonlight on the water.  
He stood over the woman who had once been his victim and felt the tiniest stab of guilt for briefly imagining a collar around her lovely throat. A half eaten apple rested in her hand and even pixilated it bore the marks of her teeth, and he resisted the urge to ghost a thumb over her lips, thinking of them wrapped around his cock, soft and red and still moist from the apple.  
He hunkered down next to his wife and slipped a hand into the tepid water, ticking the white hairs that glowed softly on her mound. She stirred in her sleep and he crawled above her bracing himself on the lip of the tub and holding out a sponge to soak up the water.  
Lie curled in on herself, her own warmth drying her skin as she suddenly felt the chill of the air on her naked flesh. Her eyes shot open, and she started for a moment at the closeness of the huge brine over her. “Cp! Why did you do that?”  
His reply was as hungry as his expression, “I feel… playful, and you lying there naked is just far too tempting.”  
She squirmed involuntarily, at the heat coming off of him as well as her own nakedness. “You could just ask.”  
“Don’t wanna.” He reached into the now dry tub and gathered her to himself before walking to the bed to lay her down. He pulled out a lead and held it menacingly. “You’re always so squiggly anyway; I think I want to tie you up.”  
Her face went crimson as she blushed, “Cp…”  
“Nope. Not up for discussion. I’ve had a lousy day and you are delightfully naked.”  
“I could turn you into a cat you know?”  
He stiffened, even naked the pink collar was unremovable from the player skin she wore. Unless, of course; it was around her hapless husband’s throat, binding him forcibly into the body of a small red feline. “A cat can’t make you come.” He paused, his eyes pleading, “Unless you’re a cat too. And I don’t want to do that tonight. Come on Lie.”  
“Oh, okay, here” She put out her hands and watched the obvious evil glee in her mates white eyes as he trussed her wrists behind her back and tied the lead around her neck. She found herself being pushed forward onto the sheets, squirming at the feeling of her vulnerable, naked rear being up and open to the air. There was a soft sound as Cp shed his pants and scooted up behind her, and she gave the barest exhalation of breath as his hot tongue was laid against her thigh. His lips mumbling nonsense against her skin as he licked and nibbled at her. She wiggled to no avail, bound so securely that to tug on anything only made it tighter, until she was forced to kneel helpless as a lamb while he ravished her rear and legs. “Please… stop teasing me!”  
His chuckle was dark and he spoke the words over her labia so the hot air made it tingle all the more. “I like it when you beg…”  
Her reply was a low keen of want, her opening already dripping with anticipation. Cp laved it with a long lick, tasting the sweetness of her body and rubbing her clit with just the tiniest bit of pressure.  
“Do you want me Lie? I like to hear it.”  
“Please fuck me… I need you so badly.”  
The brine let the sentiment roll over him and crawled over the top of her, letting his long arms cage her and his shadow fall over her like a shroud. With a little growl he put the head of his dick against her pussy and rubbed it back and forth, trying to make her mad with want. She tried to back up to get more but was held tight by his arms and her own bondage.  
With a grin he stuffed it inside of her all at once, his cock stretching the smaller brine and filling her until it pushed against the back wall. She writhed on his spear, whining for him to move, to just do anything to quell the fire in her loins. His hand pressed against her mound as he tried to make the fit even tighter and she shivered as her system went blind with lust. Unknown to both, there were already black, thorny vines creeping out of the wood underneath the bed, making ready to bite the Herobrine that tormented her if he wouldn’t just fuck her already.  
After what seemed like an eternity CP began to move, drawing out and slamming forward roughly, driving her into the bed and leaving handprints where he gripped her shaking thighs.  
Lie couldn’t focus anymore; there was just her brine, in her mind and controlling her body, filling her with his fire as she gushed around him. He drove into her mercilessly, reveling as she squeaked and moaned, pleading words falling from her lips as she was screwed, then turned over; spread so wide and screwed some more. Her ankles were gripped in Cp’s hands as he held her almost off the bed, and bounced her against his crotch.  
Her head went fuzzy just as she was getting sore; and she convulsed as she came. Her body going limp in his iron grip as she panted desperately.  
Cp’s face spread in a satisfied grin as he picked her up bodily and stood up to push her back against the wall. Lifting her up and dropping her down on a dick as hard as bedrock and nearly half the length of her torso. She scrabbled at him, over-stimulated in the extreme, her clit and pussy throbbing and swollen as her own moisture started to give out under his relentless heat.  
He latched his teeth around her neck and sucked against her skin as he came, shuddering and leaning against the wall as his body pumped her full and then some. The cum foaming around his shaft and dribbling down their legs. Lie shrieked as the hot liquid filled her up, straining against her bondage as the pressure forced another orgasm from her tortured genitals. Cp gave a final thrust and lifted her off as he softened and relaxed. She whimpered as he hugged her close, breaking her bonds so she could curl against him. The female brine dripping with sweat and semen, shaking from the pounding she’d just taken and the aftershocks of her own pleasure. She looked him in the eye and her expression changed to one that made his blood run cold.  
With a gentle flick of her now free hand he found himself shrinking and getting hairy. The little red cat made a very sour face at his wife, who only looked at him lovingly. With a smile she picked up the cat and set him on the bed, where he stayed perfectly still with a pouting expression. There was a bit of a shuffle to his side and a rather fluffy white cat joined him on the bed.  
Lie regarded her catified husband with the most innocent of expressions and patted him with a snow white paw.  
“Why did you do that?” Cp grumbled.  
Lie laid down in front of him and rolled over on her back, exposing her fuzzy belly, matted with cum at the crotch. “So you can clean up your mess” She replied matter-of-factly.  
The red cat seemed to consider this for a moment and then pounced on her severely before putting his head down and sticking his tongue into her box to begin licking her clean.  
Lie just smiled around her little fangs, “good kitty.”


End file.
